ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The everything-including-the-kitchen-sink Ninja Equipment Guide by Everyone with an opinion
A guide with loads of gear I might never get? That's right! But hey, if you love theoretical exercises about gear then dig right in! However, if you want a guide that will let you gear your NIN with confidence without ruining your real life, head back to the original guide: Essential Ninja Equipment Guide by Dibble. Subtle Blow Build and Peiste Belt A Level 75 NIN has 25 Subtle Blow + 5 Subtle Blow from capped merits. Subtle Blow caps at 50. So, he only needs 20 Subtle Blow to cap it. The Peiste Belt +1 puts a NIN halfway there alone. They're very rare, but well worth investing-in if interested in capping Subtle Blow. Of note, the Fourth Brunne Set, the Enkidu's Harness Set, and the Pahluwan Armor Set do not provide +20 Subtle Blow alone, but do provide a substantial amount. Weapons *Level 15: Gassan *Level 16: Mokuto +1 *Level 24: Hibari +1 *Level 28: Fukuro *Level 30: Nikkariaoe *Level 39: Ohaguro - Luxury *Level 40: Anju / Zushio *Level 41: Bokuto +1 *Level 48: Sai *Level 50: Buboso - Luxury *Level 54: Muketsu +1 - Luxury *Level 55: Hototogisu - Luxury *Level 61: Kabutowari *Level 62: Kogitsunemaru - Luxury *Level 66: Kororito *Level 67: Imanotsurugi - Luxury *Level 70: Fudo x 2 *Level 72: Mamushito +1 - Luxury *Level 72: Senjuinrikio/Fudo - Please unlock the latent before seriously using. *Level 73: Senjuinrikio/''Perdu Blade'' - Career goal *Level 73: Senjuinrikio/''Shiranui'' - Luxury *Level 75: Tsukumo/''Perdu Blade'' - Make sure Tsukumo is well augmented Ranged/Ammo *Level 15: Rogetsurin (Ranged) - Luxury *Level 40: Junior Musketeer's Chakram (Ranged) - Pulling *Level 56: Bailathorn *Level 63: Bomb Core *Level 70: Mamoolbane - Luxury *Level 70: Fire Bomblet - Luxury *Level 70: Ungur Boomerang - Career goal Head *Level 2: Cache-nez - Enmity *Level 14: Cotton Headband *Level 24: Emperor Hairpin / Empress Hairpin - Luxury *Level 26: Dodge Headband *Level 43: Walkure Mask - WS *Level 54: Silk Headband +1 *Level 56: Ninja Hatsuburi - Ninjutsu *Level 59: Zeal Cap *Level 65: Wivre Mask *Level 68: Fourth Haube - See notes above. *Level 70: Optical Hat - Career goal *Level 72: Panther Mask - Haste *Level 75: Walahra Turban - Haste *Level 75: Denali Bonnet - Luxury *Level 75: Arhat's Jinpachi +1 - See notes above. Neck *Level 7: Wing Pendant *Level 21: Spike Necklace - WS *Level 33: Peacock Charm / Peacock Amulet - Luxury *Level 38: Spirit Torque *Level 59: Spectacles *Level 60: Chivalrous Chain *Level 65: Evasion Torque *Level 65: Ninjutsu Torque - Luxury - Ninjutsu *Level 72: Harmonia's Torque - Enmity *Level 72: Elemental Gorgets - WS Earrings *Level 10: Optical Earring *Level 21: Beetle Earring *Level 29: Dodge Earring *Level 35: Evasion Earring - Luxury *Level 35: Ninjutsu Earring - Luxury - Ninjutsu *Level 50: Velocity Earring *Level 52: Melody Earring - Evasion Skill +5 when under Song or Roll. *Level 54: Eris' Earring - Enmity *Level 55: Fang Earring *Level 60: Elusive Earring - Luxury *Level 61: Minuet Earring *Level 75: Brutal Earring - Career goal Body *Level 13: Power Gi *Level 16: Bone Harness +1 *Level 20: Mercenary's Gi *Level 25: Windurstian Gi *Level 40: Jujitsu Gi *Level 45: Iron Ram Chainmail / Brigandine *Level 50: Nokizaru Gi - Luxury *Level 55: Royal Knight's Chainmail/Jaridah Peti *Level 57: Scorpion Harness *Level 58: Ninja Chainmail *Level 59: Haubergeon - WS *Level 68: Fourth Division Brunne - See notes above. *Level 75: Arhat's Gi +1 - See notes above. Hands *Level 14: Guerilla Gloves - TP/WS *Level 21: Beetle Mittens +1 *Level 25: Windurstian Tekko *Level 34: Ochiudo's Kote / Ochimusha Kote - See notes above. *Level 34: Horomusha Kote - See notes above. *Level 43: Gothic Gauntlets - Luxury *Level 45: Iron Ram Mufflers - See notes above. *Level 55: Jaridah Bazubands *Level 68: Fourth Hentzes - See notes above. *Level 72: Dusk Gloves *Level 72: Rasetsu Tekko +1 - Luxury *Level 75: Enkidu's Mittens - Luxury - TP/WS *Level 73: Hanzo Tekko *Level 74: Ninja Tekko +1 - Career goal - WS *Level 75: Seiryu's Kote - Luxury *Level 75: Denali Wristbands - Luxury Rings *Level 14: Reflex Ring *Level 14: Courage Ring - WS *Level 30: Rajas Ring (Its like a combination of Flame and Thunder ring in one ring, plus Store tp)(works great paired with a acc ring) *Level 34: Venerer Ring - TP/WS *Level 40: Sniper's Ring / Woodsman Ring - Luxury - TP/WS *Level 43: Mermaid's Ring - Luxury - Enmity *Level 49: Ecphoria Ring - TP/WS *Level 50: Garrulous Ring *Level 50: Shinobi Ring - Haste *Level 54: Sun Ring/Grace Ring - WS *Level 55: Kusha's Ring&Lava's Ring - Luxury - TP/WS *Level 72: Ruby Ring/Spinel Ring - WS *Level 74: Flame Ring/Thunder Ring - WS *Level 75: Iota Ring - Luxury - TP/WS Back *Level 12: Traveler's Mantle *Level 21: Night Cape *Level 24: Nomad's Mantle *Level 30: Mercenary Mantle - Enmity *Level 36: High Breath Mantle - Recommended to carry 2 at all times. *Level 61: Amemet Mantle *Level 70: Boxer's Mantle - Career goal *Level 71: Corse Cape *Level 74: Cuchulain's Mantle - Luxury - TP/WS *Level 75: Cerberus Mantle - Career goal Waist *Level 15: Warrior's Belt +1 *Level 38: Survival Belt *Level 41: Quick Belt - Haste *Level 43: Swordbelt +1 - WS *Level 44: Headlong Belt *Level 48: Life Belt *Level 50: Swift Belt - Career goal *Level 51: Astral Rope - Enmity *Level 54: Virtuoso Belt - Luxury - TP/WS *Level 55: Speed Belt / Velocious Belt - Luxury *Level 59: Peiste Belt +1 - See notes above. *Level 60: Potent Belt - Luxury - WS *Level 70: Koga Sarashi - Luxury *Level 71: Warwolf Belt - Enmity *Level 73: Scouter's Rope - Luxury Legs *Level 16: Bone Subligar +1 *Level 25: Federation Sitabaki *Level 25: San d'Orian Trousers / Bastokan Subligar *Level 45: Iron Ram Breeches - See notes above. *Level 50: Nokizaru Hakama - Luxury *Level 52: Ninja Hakama *Level 55: Royal Knight's Breeches - WS *Level 64: Arhat's Hakama *Level 68: Fourth Schoss - See notes above. *Level 71: Koga Hakama - Luxury *Level 73: Shura Haidate - Luxury - TP/WS *Level 75: Byakko's Haidate - Career goal - TP/WS Feet *Level 7: Leaping Boots / Bounding Boots - Luxury *Level 16: Bone Leggings +1 *Level 25: Windurstian Kyahan *Level 39: Fuma Kyahan / Sarutobi Kyahan - See notes above. *Level 43: Gothic Sabatons - Luxury *Level 45: Iron Ram Sollerets - See notes above. *Level 55: Jaridah Nails *Level 63: Arhat's Sune-Ate - Enmity *Level 68: Fourth Schuhs - See notes above. *Level 72: Fuma Sune-Ate - Haste *Level 72: Rasetsu Sune-Ate *Level 72: Koga Kyahan - Luxury - Ninjutsu *Level 75: Hachiryu Sune-Ate - Luxury